Premiers pas
by Rosa020
Summary: La guerre est finie. Tout le monde a bien mérité de prendre un nouveau départ. Mais Lock prend la grosse tête et la révolte gronde. Un peu de paix, est-ce trop demander ?  "Lorsque l'enfant paraît, le cercle de famille applaudit à grands cris..."V. Hugo
1. Introduction

_Bonjour lecteurs, bonjour lectrices ! Je suis heureuse d'inaugurer ici l'ouverture officielle de la première grande fic de mon opération « Suite de Matrix ». Au programme : le retour de nos héros, l'établissement de traités de paix, la libération des prisonniers de la Matrice, et bien d'autres choses encore… Pour les découvrir, rien de plus simple : des yeux pour lire, des doigts pour taper des reviews (of course). Par contre, le projet étant énorme, à long terme, et représentant, pour moi, du temps et du travail, je vous demanderais un minimum syndical de commentaires (vous noterez l'emploi du verbe « demander » et pas « exiger » ^^). Bon. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_PS : Attention : Néo et Trinity vont passer un certain nombre de chapitres (et de mois) à l'hôpital, dans le coma, donc…_

Morpheus avait agi comme un automate durant les quatre jours qui avaient suivi ce que le peuple de Zion ne tarderait pas à appeler « La Dernière Bataille ». Il semblait qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre, effectivement, et le capitaine du Neb' ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir… Il avait perdu les deux derniers membres de son équipage dans cette guerre. Néo et Trinity. Personne ne pouvait garantir qu'ils étaient morts mais, après tout, s'ils avaient été vivants, ils auraient signalé leur présence, non ?

Après le retrait des machines, tout avait été très vite : Lock et le conseil avaient ordonné que les brèches soient refermées, les portes réparées et barricadées, les armements remis en état avant d'envisager d'autres réparations. Ils semblaient persuadés que les machines allaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Morpheus avait tenté de voir le conseiller Haman pour lui expliquer que tout était fini, que Néo avait accompli sa mission, mais il y avait pas mal de monde qui cherchait à parler aux conseillers, et lui pas plus que les autres n'avait pu l'approcher. Alors il était redescendu sur les docks, rejoindre Niobe et les autres. Il y avait tant à faire… Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer.

Plusieurs personnes étaient venu lui demander ce qu'il était advenu de l'élu, et il avait pris le temps de répondre à chacun, d'expliquer que Néo était parti à 01 pour arrêter cette guerre, qu'il avait vraisemblablement réussi, mais qu'on était toujours sans nouvelles de lui.

Dans la matinée du troisième jour, deux des gros bras de Lock vinrent lui ordonner de les suivre, et il s'exécuta, de mauvaise grâce. Il aurait préféré que Tête de Mort le laisse faire son deuil en paix, mais non, même ça, il n'y aurait pas droit.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, mon commandant ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Lock était d'une humeur massacrante. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié que Niobe le délaisse pour rester aux côtés de Morpheus et lui apporter du réconfort, et il ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher.

- Vous vous amusez bien, j'imagine, Morpheus ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur. Je me contente de suivre les ordres en réparant ce que vous nous avez demandé de réparer.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Et peut-on savoir qui vous a demandé d'aller raconter à tout le monde que la guerre était finie ?

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Mon commandant, personne n'a besoin de moi pour l'apprendre : les machines sont parties. Néo a réussi…

- Néo, Néo, toujours lui ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne crois pas à vos histoires de prophétie et de messie ?

- Comment expliquez-vous la retraite des machines alors que leur victoire était proche, dans ce cas, mon commandant ?, demanda sèchement Morpheus, qui commençait à avoir du mal à conserver son calme.

Il était fatigué, avait les nerfs à vif, et son équipage lui manquait cruellement. Et lui, n'avait-il pas droit à la paix ?

- Sans doute une stratégie quelconque…

- Une stratégie ? Les machines n'avaient pas besoin de revoir leur stratégie, Lock, elles étaient au bord de la victoire, nous allions être écrasés… !

- Mon commandant.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mon commandant, pour vous Morpheus…

- Que diable se passe-t-il ici, encore ?

Le conseiller Haman venait de faire son entrée, escorté par deux soldats. Il semblait presque aussi fatigué que Morpheus, et observait les deux hommes avec désapprobation.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail messieurs. L'heure n'est pas aux disputes…

- Nous en sommes conscients, conseiller, dit doucement Morpheus. Soyez assurés que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Lock le fusilla du regard, mais il l'ignora.

- Morpheus, on m'a dit que vous aviez cherché à me joindre… ?

- C'est vrai, Monsieur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous prépariez à une autre attaque. Je pense que c'est une précaution inutile : Néo a réussi, la guerre et terminée.

- Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous affirmez, mon ami ? Une erreur nous serait fatale…

- Pourquoi les machine se seraient-elles retirées à l'aube de leur victoire, conseiller ?

- Je l'ignore. Néo nous a peut-être seulement obtenu un répit, il faudrait le lui demander…

- Pratique, ricana Lock. Cela fait trois jours que lui et Trinity sont portés disparus…

- C'est la raison de ma présence ici : nous avons reçu un message, vraisemblablement en provenance de la ville des machines…

- Ils sont vivants ?, demanda aussitôt Morpheus, avec espoir.

- Je l'ignore, mon ami. Le message ne provenait pas de vos hommes, mais des machines elles-mêmes. Elle prétendent être disposées à nous les rendre. D'après ce que nous avons compris, un petit groupe de sentinelles est en ce moment même en route pour Zion. Elles seront à nos portes dans quelques heures pour nous ramener Néo et Trinity…

Le capitaine du Neb' se redressa.

- Alors, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre : nous devons aller à leur rencontre, et…

- Pas si vite, l'interrompit Lock. Il s'agit sûrement d'un piège…

Morpheus se tourna vers lui, sans plus chercher à cacher son agacement…

- Il y a à peine trois jours, plusieurs milliers de sentinelles sont entrées dans Zion, puis en sont parti. À quoi leur servirait-il de nous tendre un piège maintenant alors qu'il leur suffirait de ré attaquer, nos positions défensives étant en état de faiblesse, au nom du ciel ?

Le conseiller Haman posa sa main sur le bras de Morpheus pour l'inciter au calme.

- Le capitaine Morpheus n'a pas tort, commandant.

- Conseiller, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vos connaissances en matière de stratégie militaire sont plus limitées que les miennes, et…

- Et mon autorité dans cette ville est supérieure à la vôtre, aussi. Commandant, faîtes préparer un vaisseau en état de marche pour aller à la rencontre de ce groupe de sentinelles. Précisez leur qu'il s'agit d'une mission purement diplomatique et que notre priorité est de récupérer nos deux soldats en un seul morceau et sans que le moindre tir soit échangé. Qu'ils restent toutefois sur leur garde, mais sans hostilité inutile. Si la guerre est bel et bien terminée, nous ne souhaitons pas provoquer un nouveau conflit par mégarde, n'est-ce pas ? Venez, Morpheus, nous avons à parler…

Le capitaine du Neb' jeta à son vieux rival un sourire un brin ironique, mais au fond de lui il était heureux : il restait encore un espoir, un petit espoir…

_Bon. Si vous êtes sages, je vous mets bientôt la suite. Mais je veux au moins une review, hein ? ^^_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Corps à la dérive

_Vous pouvez remercier Jay'Fel. Sa review vous permet d'obtenir la suite dans les plus brefs délais…_

Néo avait ouvert les yeux, couché dans l'herbe de Central Park. Ça, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Ça voulait dire qu'il était dans la Matrice. Il n'avait rien à faire là.

Il s'était dépêché de se remettre sur ses pieds, avait cherché une arme à sa ceinture avant de réaliser qu'il portait un jean et une chemise, et plus son manteau de cuir. Puis, la vérité l'avait frappé, violement, et la douleur l'avait fait tomber sur les genoux : Trinity était morte. Il se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler comme un possédé. Se trouver une arme, vite. Une seule balle suffirait. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible, mettre un terme à cette douleur sans nom qui le dévorait de l'intérieur comme un poison glacé se répandant dans ses veines, un serpent dévorant ses organes, des insectes perçant sa peau. La haine l'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes. Une petite main d'enfant se glissa dans la sienne.

- Ne sois pas triste, Néo. Elle est vivante.

S'il n'avait pas été capable de se retenir, l'Élu aurait brisé comme une brindille et sans attendre celui ou celle qui avait osé dire ça.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle est morte !

- Mais non…

Rouvrant les yeux, Néo empoigna l'enfant par les épaules… et la reconnue in extremis.

- Sati ?

- Oui. Je l'ai trouvé, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de quelqu'un, derrière l'Élu, qui se retourna.

- J'ai vu, répondit Séraphin avec un sourire tranquille. Trinity est vivante, Néo. Son état est même moins grave que le tiens…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Les machines ont déportés vos esprits dans la Matrice pour les préserver, mais si j'ai bien compris, elles sont entrain de rapatrier vos corps à sort dépend des vôtres, à présent.

- Je veux la voir !

- Je sais. Viens.

N'osant pas croire ce qu'il entendait, Néo se remit sur ses pieds. Sati le dépassa pour aller donner la main à Séraphin et ils se mirent en marche.

- Où est-elle ?

- Avec l'Oracle.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est morte… J'ai senti son cœur cesser de battre sous mes doigts…

- Tait-toi et regarde.

Néo leva les yeux. L'Oracle était assise sur un banc. L'Architecte, appuyé contre une balustrade, au-dessus de l'Udson, contemplait la rivière. Trin était assise sur le dossier du banc de l'Oracle, les pieds sur le siège. Elle aussi avait retrouvé des vêtements civils. Elle écoutait les paroles de la vieille femme.

- Eh ! On a retrouvé Néo !, s'écria Sati en lâchant Séraphin pour courir vers eux.

Si l'Architecte ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner, l'Oracle sourit à l'Élu, mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Trinity, qui s'était levée et marchait vers lui, l'air un peu perdu. Il la regarda venir, les bras ballant, incapable de faire un geste. Elle était morte, il en était sûr, bon sang ! Comment pouvait-elle être là ?

- Néo…

Il se tourna vers l'Architecte, qui l'avait appelé sans le regarder.

- Ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un piège, ni une illusion. Et ça n'est pas mon initiative non plus, mais celle des machines.

Le regard de Trin, quand il reporta son attention sur elle, était la confirmation qu'il attendait. À son tour, il marcha vers elle. En quelques enjambés, il était auprès d'elle. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui… Même si ça n'était pas réel, il s'en foutait, c'était trop bon de pouvoir la tenir contre lui, sentir son odeur alors qu'il avait cru la perdre pour toujours. Ça avait quelque chose de perturbant, aussi : tout son univers s'était écroulé autour de lui, et soudain il se reconstruisait comme pas magie. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant, elle était là. Le reste pouvait aller au diable.

Elle avait cru mourir de soulagement en croisant son regard, quand Sati les avait appelés. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Son air d'enfant perdu lui avait manqué… Elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir.

Il avait fallu jouer serré pour organiser l'arrivée du vaisseau transportant Néo et Trinity à Zion. Si le peuple avait été informé du retour de l'Élu, il y aurait eu foule, émeute, désordre. D'autant qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les deux héros étaient grièvement blessés. Il fallait les transporter à l'hôpital au plus vite. Personne n'avait le temps de gérer une foule en délire.

Morpheus avait été les attendre avec l'équipe médicale dépêchée à leur arrivée. Leur état était inquiétant : Trinity avait plusieurs plaies béantes en travers du corps, quant à Néo, il était pâle comme un mort un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, son nez et ses oreilles. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les paroles aboyées par les médecins et les infirmiers tandis qu'on transportait en urgence les deux blessés vers l'hôpital.

- Hémorragie interne… Choc cérébral violent… Perte de sang…

On lui interdit de suivre Néo et Trin quand on les emmena au bloc opératoire : elle avait des éclats de métal dans le corps, et besoin d'une transfusion en urgence il avait subi des électrochocs au cerveau, il fallait remettre en marche les zones de sa matière grise qui avaient cessé de fonctionner avant qu'il ne se transforme en légume.

Morpheus ne sut jamais combien de temps il passa, assis dans ce couloir, la tête entre ses mains. Il devait être tard quand Niobe vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire. Ghost, puis Link les rejoignirent chacun à leur tour. Ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps quand un médecin se décida à venir leur parler. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Je vous en prie, restez assis…

- On se passera des salamalek, intervint sèchement Ghost. Comment ils vont ?

- Mal, sans vouloir vous inquiéter…

- Mais encore ?

L'autre soupira.

- Néo a subi des chocs cérébraux violents. On ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais ça a fait du dégât : certaines zones de son cerveau ont du mal à rester actives, d'autres son carrément éteintes, et celles qui fonctionnent encore marchent de travers.

Ils se regardèrent, consternés.

- Et Trinity ?, demanda Niobe.

- C'est pas mieux, mais c'est quand même moins inquiétant. Plusieurs organes vitaux ont été touchés, mais on peut presque tous les réparer. Par contre, il va lui falloir une greffe de rein assez vite, si on veut qu'elle ait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Ils sont tous les deux dans le coma, pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller les voir…

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. Une question technique : quelqu'un connaît-il le nom du petit jeune sauvé par Néo, vous savez, le pot de colle, dans le 2 ? J'en ai besoin pour la suite. Reviews, please ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2 : À l'aube d'une ère nouvelle

_Coucou ! Je suis malade, du coup je vous écrit un autre chapitre. Au fait, merci Jay'Fel, j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews (d'autant que tu es le (la ?) seul(e) à m'en envoyer…)._

Peu à peu, une certaine routine s'était installée : Morpheus, Link, Niobe et Ghost passaient la journée entre les chantiers de réparation et la chambre de leurs deux amis. Ils se relayaient de manière à ce qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un à leur chevet. Bien sûr, la présence des deux héros à qui on devait la fin de la guerre n'était pas restée secrète bien longtemps, et chaque jour, les membres survivants des équipages du Logos et du Nebuchadnezzar devaient jouer des coudes pour traverser la foule qui se pressait aux portes de l'hôpital. On avait installé des gardes devant la chambre de Néo et Trinity, et les entrées et les sorties étaient soigneusement filtrées. Mais ça n'empêchait pas de plus en plus de monde de camper devant l'hôpital.

- Néo deviendrait fou s'il voyait ça, dit un jour Link, en venant relever Ghost. Lui qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement… Eh, ça va, vieux ?

Il avait cru voir son ami essuyer furtivement ses yeux quand il était entré.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que… C'est terrible de la voir dans cet état…

L'opérateur s'approcha de Ghost et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, alors que tous deux s'abîmaient dans la contemplation du visage blafard de Trin.

- Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme, chuchota Link, comme s'il craignait de les déranger.

- Tait-toi, tu me fais peur…

- Arrête, Ghost ! Tu la connais mieux que moi, elle survivrait à pire ! Elle s'en remettra…

L'autre se retourna pour jeter les yeux sur ce qui restait de Néo, couché sur le lit voisin. Son corps était agité de spasmes à intervalle irrégulier et il avait beaucoup de fièvre. Il semblait mourant.

- C'est vrai, Link. Elle peut survivre à tout. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille lui survivre, à lui.

L'opérateur se retourna, mais ne parvint pas à regarder l'Élu plus de quelques secondes.

- On dirait qu'il… Qu'il va…, balbutia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Mourir d'un instant à l'autre ?

- Elle ne nous le pardonnera jamais s'il meurt.

- La question n'est pas de savoir si elle pardonnera. Après tout, ça n'est pas notre faute. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre sans lui. Elle refusera, en tous cas.

Link dévisagea Ghost, d'un air pensif.

- On a pas vraiment eut le temps de créer des liens, eux et moi, mais… Toi, tu étais proche d'elle.

Ghost hocha lentement la tête en faisant un geste pour se tourner vers Trin, puis, réalisant ce que l'autre venait de dire…

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle à l'imparfait, tu entends ?, grognât-t-il d'un ton féroce, en attrapant Link par le col.

- Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé…

- Je persiste : nous devrions attaquer avant qu'elles ne nous attaquent !

- En quelle langue faut-il vous le dire ? La guerre est terminée, terminée, bon sang ! Les machines ont même fait un geste de paix envers nous en nous rendant Néo et Trinity…

- C'est sûr qu'ils sont en parfaite santé, tous les deux !

Si Niobe ne l'avait pas attrapé par le bras, Morpheus se serait jeté sur Lock dans la minute. Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que la « Dernière Bataille » avait eu lieu, et les deux hommes se disputaient férocement chaque jour. Seulement, jusqu'ici, les altercations se faisaient en privé, dans le bureau de Lock. En plein milieu du conseil, ce n'était peut-être ni l'heure, ni le lieu le plus approprié.

- Messieurs, allez-vous enfin cesser ces enfantillages !, tonna le conseiller Haman.

Il était rare qu'il s'énerve, mais quand il le faisait, ça n'était pas pour rien. Commandant et capitaine se turent aussitôt et se rassirent lentement.

- Merci. Bon. Commandant Lock, votre expérience et vos brillants états de service sont connus et reconnus de tous, dans cette salle.

- Merci, conseiller.

- Cependant, mon ami, la totalité d'entre-nous a plutôt tendance à être du même avis que le capitaine Morpheus…

- Conseiller…

Haman le fit taire d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre, s'adressant à l'assemblée toute entière.

- Il semble, effectivement, que nous soyons sur le chemin de la paix. Les sentinelles qui nous ont ramené Néo et Trinity n'ont fait preuve d'aucune animosité à l'égard du vaisseau et de l'équipage que nous avons porté à leur rencontre. Au contraire, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à obtenir leur coopération pleine et entière. De plus, ils ont tous les deux été maintenus en vie par les machines elles-mêmes, avant que nous ne prenions le relais, et d'après leurs dires, elles auraient pris l'initiative de sauvegarder leurs consciences en les réinsérant dans la Matrice le temps que leurs corps soient complètement remis.

Lock ne parvint pas à se contenir plus longtemps.

- Foutaises ! Depuis quand les machines collaborent-elles gratuitement avec les humains ? Depuis quand sauvent-elles nos soldats ? Le fait qu'elles aient prétendu les avoir réinsérer ne signifie absolument pas que ce soit la vérité ! Et qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas elles qui les ont mis dans cet état ?

- Les médecins qui les ont examiné, rétorqua vivement Morpheus. Les blessures de Trin résultent du crash du Logos, quant à Néo c'est en se laissant convertir par l'agent Smith que les déchargent reçues par son cerveau lui ont été infligées.

- Si je puis me permettre, intervint doucement une conseillère, personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé entre Néo et cet agent Smith. Le combat que les sentinelles nous ont décrit n'a peut-être jamais eu lieu…

Cette dernière réplique donna lieu à des murmures dans la foule, murmures qui ne tardèrent pas à se muer en brouhaha au milieu duquel plus personne n'écoutait personne.

Trinity trouva Néo assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'Oracle, les yeux dans le vague. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence. L'Élu la recouvrit de la sienne.

- Tu as remarqué : il y a de moins en moins de monde, dans le coin, fit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Tu crois que la Matrice se vide ?, demanda Trin en se glissant à côté de lui.

- J'en sais rien, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, alors c'est inquiétant.

Ils laissèrent filer le silence pendant quelques minutes. Les babillages de Sati leur parvenaient depuis la cuisine.

- Je ne vois plus en crypté, chuchota Néo.

Trinity glissa sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Ça t'embête ?

- Non, au contraire, ça fait du bien de ne plus voir tout en vert, surtout si on doit s'éterniser. Mais je ne peux plus voler, non plus. En fait, je crois que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs en laissant Smith me convertir.

Elle frissonna au souvenir de son récit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir la pointe de mélancolie dans la voix de Néo.

- Et ça te manque ?

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas, en fait. Si on était dehors, je m'en ficherais complètement. Mais là, je me sens moins protégé. On fera quoi s'il se passe quelque chose ?

- La guerre est finie de toute façon, non ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de se décider à la regarder. Sa présence l'apaisait.

- J'espère…

_Voili-voilou… Reviews ?_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Chute libre

_Bon, bah j'ai pas encore eu de reviews, mais je voulais faire la suite, alors…_

Trinity était assise sur le banc où elle avait trouvé l'Oracle, quelques jours plus tôt. Séraphin montait la garde, un peu plus loin, et Néo jouait avec Sati.

- À croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie, commenta l'Oracle, en désignant l'Élu avec un sourire.

Trin se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?

La jeune femme essaya de se taire, mais elle avait trop besoin de parler.

- On ne devrait pas être là. On devrait être dehors, chez nous, avec nos amis. C'est avec nos enfants que je voudrais qu'il joue.

- Un peu de patience, Trinity. Tu auras cette vie dont tu as rêvé. Vous l'aurez, tous les deux. Mais vous devez d'abord guérir…

Trin hocha doucement la tête, même si ça ne lui remontait pas le moral tant que ça. Mais leur attention fut soudain attirée par les cris de la fillette.

- Néo ! Regardez Néo !

L'Élu avait cessé de bouger et avait levé les mains devant son visage. Son corps apparaissait et disparaissait par intermittence, comme l'image d'une télé mal réglée. Paniqué, il leva les yeux et son regard accrocha celui de la femme qu'il aimait. La seule chose encore tangible à cet instant…

- Trin…

- Néo !

Il disparut complètement pendant plusieurs secondes, réapparut et s'écroula sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Quand le médecin sortit dans le couloir, Morpheus, Niobe, Ghost et Link se levèrent aussitôt.

- Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, cette fois, mais on l'a rattrapé…

Un soupir de soulagement général résonna dans le couloir.

- Nom de Dieu, un de ces quatre on va le perdre pour de bon, souffla le capitaine du Neb', en se laissant retomber sur son siège, la tête entre les mains.

Niobe se glissa à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa nuque, pour le réconforter.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois ?, demanda sèchement Link, qui avait du mal à accepter l'impuissance des médecins face à la dégradation rapide de la santé de Néo.

- Comme d'habitude : attaque cérébrale. Beaucoup plus puissante, cette fois, une zone de son cerveau a lâché. Au rythme où ça va, en admettant qu'il survive et qu'il finisse par se réveiller, il ne sera plus qu'un légume. Vous devriez commencer à envisager de…

Les regards furibards que lui servirent les quatre autres le dissuadèrent de continuer, et il soupira.

- Si vous voulez nier en bloc qu'il est condamné, c'est votre problème. De toute façon, dans une semaine, deux s'il a de la chance, tous ses neurones auront grillés, alors…

Et il s'en alla s'occuper de ses autres patients. Personne n'osait regarder personne.

- Morpheus, finit par dire Ghost. Tu nous as bien dit qu'une des sentinelles qui nous les ont ramené est restée et qu'elle a proposée de donner un coup de main ?

- Si, mais Lock refuse catégoriquement de laisser une machine entrer à Zion, et il a l'appui du conseil pour ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, le second du Logos tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ?, lança Niobe, dans son dos.

- Récupérer le Kid. Ensuite, on ira voir cette sentinelle. S'il y a le moindre espoir, il viendra d'elle…

_Voilà. C'est court, je sais, j'attends des reviews de votre part si vous ne voulez plus… ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'ombre d'une solution

_Et me revoilà ! Les reviews de Jay'Fel m'enchantent, mais ce serait sympas que j'ai d'autres lecteurs (please 'yeux de chien battu' ) qui commentent mon pitit texte… Allez, c'est parti !_

Certains appellent ça la lumière au bout du tunnel. Néo l'appelait Trinity, c'était plus simple, et surtout c'était mille fois plus intéressant que la lumière.

- Ne me dis rien : un troupeau de rhinocéros a traversé New York au galop et j'étais sur leur chemin ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tout bas, bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas : Néo était si pâle qu'on pouvait presque voir au travers…

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Non, ça va.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais Trin le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de se redresser. Il stoppa net ses gestes quand il croisa son regard angoissé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est si grave que ça ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux, se forçant à adopter son masque dur et impassible de soldat. Néo glissa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

- Pas avec moi, Trin. Dis-moi…

Désespérée, elle secoua négativement la tête, fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, à l'époque où il la voyait mourir dans ses visions… Elle comprit qu'elle avait craqué quand il effaça une larme, du pouce, sur sa joue.

- Pleure pas, je vais bien. Je te jure que je vais bien.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il disait ça dans le seul but de la rassurer, ça commençait à l'agacer qu'il nie en bloc qu'il était malade. Ça leur donnait un aperçu de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son corps, dans le monde réel, et ça ne devait pas être joli à voir.

Son chagrin et sa peur lui retournaient les tripes, alors il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui, pour essayer de la rassurer. Il fut désagréablement surpris de constater qu'il avait à peine la force de refermer ses bras sur elle. Presque autant qu'être la cause de ses larmes, il détestait se sentir incapable de l'aider et de la protéger…

Le Kid avait commencé par sauter de joie quand Ghost l'avait pratiquement éjecté de l'échafaudage où il travaillait pour le traîner avec lui à travers les corridors de Zion, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Son visage s'était décomposé quand le second du Logos lui avait décrit l'état de l'Élu.

- Laisse-moi le voir, lui parler…

- Hors de question ! On a déjà suffisamment de mal à le garder en vie et la seule personne susceptible de le ressusciter juste en lui parlanti est couchée dans le lit d'à côté, alors oublie ça.

- Mais pourquoi t'as besoin de moi, alors ?

- Il y a une sentinelle qui campe sur le pas de notre porte depuis qu'elles nous les ont ramenés. Si Tête-de-Mort ne veut pas qu'elle entre, c'est nous qui irons à elle…

Le Kid s'arrêta net, et Ghost fut obligé de se retourner pour l'attendre.

- Quoi encore ?

- On va voir une sentinelle ? T'aurais dû me dire de prendre une arme…

- On n'y va pas pour la buter, imbécile, il paraît qu'elle peut nous aider à sauver Néo…

- Une machine te dit ça et toi tu la crois ?

Ghost dévisagea le Kid d'un air pensif l'espace d'un instant avant de se remettre en route.

- Tu devrais te proposer comme aide de camp du commandant, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille…

Néo n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente par omission (quoi qu'en certaines circonstances, il pouvait le comprendre), mais quand, en plus, il avait l'impression d'être mourant, il avait du mal à garder son sang froid.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce que j'ai, ou je dois deviner ?

Ce genre de réplique faisait peur à Trin plus qu'elle ne l'amusait : ça ne ressemblait pas à Néo de perdre patience de cette façon…

- On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, dit doucement Séraphin. Mais quand tu t'es laissé convertir par l'agent Smith, ton cerveau a subi des dommages. Je suppose qu'on s'occupe de toi dans le monde réel, mais…

À en juger par les regards éloquents qu'il échangeait avec l'Oracle, l'Élu pouvait aisément deviner la fin de sa phrase.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, lâcha-t-il faiblement.

- Je ne veux pas que Néo meurt, chuchota Sati avec innocence.

« Moi non plus », songea Trinity, sous son masque de froideur. À vrai dire, elle avait du mal à envisager ce que serait sa vie si Néo disparaissait. Non, en fait elle ne le pouvait pas, ne le voulait même pas. S'il mourrait, elle mourrait aussi, point barre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la scène qui se déroulait devant la porte 10 de Zion. L'entrée était désaffectée et on ne s'en était plus servi avant le retour de Néo et Trinity, qui avait exigé un maximum de discrétion. Mais ça n'était pas cela qui retenait l'attention : deux hommes se tenaient debout face à une sentinelle. Ni les uns ni les autres ne se brandissaient d'armes sous le nez. En réalité, Ghost et le Kid étaient occupés à lire les informations que la machine faisait défiler sur un écran de contrôle holographique qu'elle projetait entre deux des câbles qui pendaient autour de sa « tête ».

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de la faire entrer ?, demanda bêtement le Kid.

- Quelle partie tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « Lock ne veut pas. » ?

- En tout cas j'ai compris que Lock était un imbécile.

« Finalement, il me plaît bien, ce gosse », songea le second du Logos avec amusement avant de reporter son attention sur son drôle d'interlocuteur.

- J'ai un doute : vous êtes sûrs que des chocs électriques sont le meilleur moyen de ressusciter ses neurones ? Ils ont déjà suffisamment été secoués comme ça, non ?

La sentinelle afficha sa réponse :

_**Vous manquez d'informations et vos appareils ne sont pas assez précis. Il ne s'agit pas d'un choc électrique de même nature que ceux que vous utilisez pour remettre son cœur en marche chaque fois qu'il cesse de battre. Il faut restaurer les zones abîmées de son cortex de façon précise. Mais nous savons que ce n'est pas dans vos possibilités. Nous avons envisagé une autre solution.**_

- Quelle solution ?

_**Connaissez-vous la nature du Squassas Paradigme**_ii_** ?**_

L'homme et le garçon échangèrent un regard.

- Ça existe ?, demanda le Kid.

_**Nous en concluons que vous l'ignoriez…**_

- Il est communément admis par le très petit nombre d'humains en ayant entendu parler qu'il s'agit d'une légende, chuchota Ghost.

_**Veuillez définir le terme de légende…**_

- Oubliez ça. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire pour aider Néo, avec votre Squassas Paradigme ?

_**Déporter son esprit de la Matrice à la dimension électronique occupée par le Squassas Paradigme et conjecturer qu'il l'inclura dans l'équation. Au quel cas, il restaurera ce qui doit l'être par automatisme de défense.**_

- Mais c'est quoi, exactement, le Squassas Paradigme ?, intervint le plus jeune.

- Laisse tomber, on t'expliquera ça plus tard. Bon, petit 1 : en admettant que ça soit possible, je ne vois pas comment vous comptez vous y prendre. Petit 2 : il n'y a aucune raison pour que le SP inclue Néo dans son équation. Petit 3 : s'il le fait, comment on le récupère après ?

_**Dois-je répondre point par point ?**_

- S'il vous plaît.

_**Nous avons le pouvoir de déplacer la projection du moi-digital de Néo dans la dimension du Squassas Paradigme. Nous pouvons essayer de le convaincre de l'intérêt d'inclure un facteur humain dans l'équation. Par la suite, le développement de ce même facteur pourrait s'enrichir d'une vie humaine.**_

- J'ai rien compris, soupira le Kid.

- Pas étonnant. J'ai un peu de mal, moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais discuter de tout ça avec d'autres personnes. Pouvez-vous rester ici le temps qu'une décision soit prise ?

_**La collectivité m'en a donné la charge. Mais le temps vous est compté : son cerveau sera complètement court-circuité dans 72 heures.**_

_Et voilà ! Chapitre un peu plus long, cette fois… Review ?_

_PS : Je vous ai mis deux notes de bas de page, dont une pour expliquer le Squassas Paradigme. Si elles n'apparaissent pas, reviewez, je vous expliquerais par réponse._

i Voir Matrix, le premier film, la fameuse scène que vous connaissez tous…

ii J'ignore si cette entité est tout droit sortie du cerveau déjanté d'un certain Russel T Davies (RTD pour les intimes), créateur de l'actuelle série Doctor Who, ou s'il s'agit d'une légende urbaine connue des informaticiens. Pour les profanes des deux mondes susnommés, il s'agirait de la mécanique de l'univers. Disons, pour faire simple, que si l'univers était une montre, en en ouvrant le boitier vous trouveriez le Squassas Paradigme en guise de rouage. Ça n'est pas très clair, toutes mes excuses… Dîtes-le moi par review si vous voulez une explication plus approfondie…


	6. Chapitre 5 : Alliance

_À que coucou ! Me revoilà ! Avec beaucoup de retard, certes, mes plus plates excuses… Et un grand merci à tous mes reviewers… ! Sans plus attendre, les voici :_

Les ex équipages du Logos et du Nebuchadnezzar s'étaient réunis en urgence dans le couloir de l'hôpital. On avait renvoyé le Kid à ses chantiers de réparations, personne n'avait besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes.

- Le Squassas Paradigme ? C'est ça, leur idée géniale ?, demanda Morpheus, quand Ghost leur eut résumé sa discussion avec la sentinelle.

- Elle dit qu'il ne nous reste que 72 heures.

- Le seul problème, c'est que le Squassas Paradigme n'existe pas, intervint Niobe.

- Ça, on n'en sait rien, répliqua Link. C'est pas parce qu'on n'a jamais prouvé qu'il existait qu'il n'existe pas, si ?

- Là n'est pas la question, on ne peut pas se permettre de jouer la vie de Néo sur une hypothèse, répondit Morpheus.

- C'est pas faux, mais en même temps on n'a pas d'autre idée et si la sentinelle a dit vrai dans 72 heures, il sera trop tard.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent, mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnues dans cette équation, et la survie de Néo dépendait du résultat.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur discussion cependant, car l'arrivée impromptue d'un médecin les interrompit.

- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais Trinity vient de sortir de la salle d'opération. Tout s'est bien passé, elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à se réveiller, alors il serait sans doute mieux qu'au moins un d'entre vous soit là pour la… rassurer.

- Bon, voilà ce que je propose, commença Niobe. Ghost reste là pour Trinity. Nous, on va parler à la sentinelle, et si son plan est réalisable, on monte se connecter pour faire les manipulations nécessaires.

- Ça me va, lance le second du Logos. Le seul problème c'est que ça m'étonnerait que Lock vous laisse faire…

- Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de son autorisation ?, rétorqua Link, d'un ton innocent.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Je vais auprès de Trin, poursuivit Ghost. Sortez Néo de là, sinon elle ne nous pardonnera jamais de l'avoir sauvé elle et pas lui.

- Link, trouve un vaisseau et récupères le Kid, on va l'emmener, lança Morpheus. Il en sait trop et il est trop bavard, et puis on pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Repérez un véhicule en bon état et pas trop surveillé. Le mieux, ce serait que vous le déplaciez vers une sortie et qu'on soit prêt à appareiller d'ici une demi-heure, quand on reviendra. On se tient au courant par radio.

- Bien, monsieur.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séparèrent, Morpheus et Niobe se dirigeant vers la porte désaffectée où attendait toujours la sentinelle, Link remontant vers les docks.

Mais la sentinelle ne leur appris rien de plus. Tout comme eux, elle nourrissait des doutes quant à la réussite du plan, toutefois c'était la seule solution envisageable, et plus personne ne supportait de rester les bras croisés.

- Admettons qu'on monte là-haut, juste pour voir, est-ce qu'il faut qu'on emmène le corps de Néo, pour quand il se réveillera ?, demanda Morpheus.

_**C'est inutile. Si ça marche, il se réveillera, où qu'il soit. Il n'est pas non plus nécessaire que vous vous connectiez, nous n'avons pas besoin de votre concours pour agir.**_

- Sans vouloir vous contrarier, nous avons du mal à vous faire confiance, répliqua Niobe, sans animosité inutile. Pouvez-vous nous guider jusqu'à un point de connexion ?

_**Affirmatif.**_

- Alors montez nous attendre dans les tunnels, nous allons tenter une sortie. Si nous ne vous avons pas rejoint d'ici une heure, revenez vous poster ici.

La sentinelle partie, les deux capitaines remontèrent vers les docks au pas de course. Link et le Kid n'attendaient plus qu'eux, ayant récupéré un petit vaisseau en état de marche, mais qui n'était pas surveillé. Par miracle, ils quittèrent la ville sans se faire repérer…

Néo ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était lui, qu'il faisait encore un arrêt cardiaque. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec Trin. Le temps de cligner des yeux, elle avait disparue. Comme ça, sans un cri, sans aucun signe avant coureur. L'élu croyait devenir fou…

- Séraphin !

Le programme fit irruption dans la pièce, révolver au point.

- Où est Trin ?

- J'en sais rien, elle a disparue.

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre, tout en rangeant son arme.

- Elle s'est simplement réveillé, dit doucement l'Oracle, qui était entrée sans qu'ils ne la voient. Vous ne restiez ici que tant que vous étiez dans le coma dans le monde réel. Ce n'est plus le cas de Trinity, elle était probablement moins gravement blessée que toi, ils ont fini par la sauver.

Néo ne savait pas s'il devait s'étrangler (moins blessée que lui ? Alors qu'elle avait pratiquement été crucifiée, épinglée dans la carcasse du Logos ?) et se sentir soulagé que Trin soit désormais sauvée, et en sécurité. En cet instant, il se sentait juste désespérément seul…

L'arrivée subite de deux agents dans la pièce mit fin à toute réflexion…

_Pff… J'ai vraiment prit un retard monstrueux… Désolée, les enfants… Au fait, __Noël__ est désormais terminé, je vous dis ça pour info… À la prochaine !_

_PS : Review ?_


End file.
